Paved with good intentions
by StillWatersAreDeep
Summary: The way to hell is paved with good intentions. Or: "How Albus Dumbledore tried to send Tom Riddle to Hell but ended up being put there himself"-A drabble. Plus 2 new drabbles: "How Tom Riddle made himself a Heaven of Hell" and "How Albus Dumbledore made himself a Hell of Heaven"
1. Paved with good intentions

**Paved with good intentions**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The way to hell is paved with good intentions. Or: "How Albus Dumbledore tried to send Tom Riddle to Hell but ended up being put there himself"-A drabble.

**W****arning:** If you read the summary, you'll know that this contains Dumbledore bashing.

**AN: **I little amusing thought I had this morning which I decided to share with you. Enjoy.

* * *

****-~-~- ****P****aved with good intentions**** -~-~-** **

**-~-~-by Still****W****aters****A****re****D****eep-~-~-**

It was a usual working day for her. Since the beginning of time or more specifically death, she had been one of the spirits who decided where the ghosts of the death would dwell for the rest of eternity. And today she was met with two ghosts at once, who waited in front of her desk to get assigned to a place in the afterlife.

One of them was an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard, wearing colourful, eye-blinding robes. _A wizard_, she correctly guessed.

The second man, was standing by the other end of her table, looking rather annoyed. It was obvious that he didn't want to be in the present of the old wizard. He looked to be in his mid-forties, with his wavy, black hair getting its first grey strands. _But a__t least this one knows how to dress without giving everyone looking at him eye cancer,_ the spirit thought, as she looked at his elegant dark green robes with silver trimming.

Wanting to get the pair done, seeing as other ghosts were already waiting in line to get assigned to a place, she asked out loud, "So, where should I place you two?"

"Tom obviously belongs into Hell," the older wizard immediately answered in a voice which didn't tolerate any disagreement.

"And why is that?" the spirit asked, curious.

"For one, he murdered his own family," the white-haired wizard argued, pointing an accusing finger at Tom.

"If I'm not mistaken, Albus," the dark haired wizard spoke up, "you killed your own sister. So we're even on that point," he said with his arms crossed, showing his boredom.

"Second," the man named Albus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He's a power-hungry bastard."

"And having been the master of the Elder Wand, wanting to collect all three Hollows doesn't make you a power-hungry old man?" Tom asked rhetorically, racing an eyebrow in challenge. "Besides, my parents were married. So technically I'm not a bastard."

"Third," the older wizard gritted out between his teeth, starting to get annoyed by Tom's comebacks. "He tried to become immortal by creating Horcruxes."

"While you had your monthly doses of the Elixir of Life," Tom said in a bored voice. Dumbledore was making this far too easy for him.

"You," Dumbledore began, but stopped himself just in time. He was sure that if he mentioned 'killing innocent people', Tom would once again bring up his sister Ariana. So instead he said, "You torture your own followers!"

"At least I do it myself and don't try to hide it," Tom Riddle said. "But you, the 'oh so great Albus Dumbledore'," he said mockingly, "You instead prefer to torture your followers indirectly. Sending dear Severus to me to get Crusioed, sending Black to Azkaban without a trial to get daily visits from Dementors, sending Harry Potter to his magic-hating relatives to get starved and bullied," Tom counted, only naming some examples.

"You...you," Dumbledore stammered, speechless. "You don't know love," Albus finally accused when he got his bearings back.

"Really?" the wizard previous feared under the name of Lord Voldemort asked in challenge. "I would say that I had enough fatherly love for Severus to ask his annoying love-of-his-life thrice, TRICE, Albus!," he stressed. "To step aside so that I may spare her."

"You didn't do it out of love," Dumbledore answered.

"And what else, pray tell, should motivate an insane dark lord to ask a woman thrice to step aside besides love in some form or another? Honouring the promise I gave Severus?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Asking once would have been enough. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was there to check if I held up my end of the bargain," Tom answered his own question, making a dismissive gesture with his hands. And after a short pause he added, "However, I don't see how the lack of love should make one a candidate for Hell."

"You burdened young Draco Malfoy with an impossible task when you ordered him to kill me," Dumbledore said to change the topic, seeing as he wouldn't get his way with talking about love.

"And forcing Potter to protect the Philopher's Stone, to kill a Basilisk and to hunt down and destroy my Horcruxes before he even finished his NEWTs was just a walk in the park?" Tom asked.

Suddenly struck by a new idea induced by Tom's latest argument, Dumbledore said, "You endangered the pupils of Hogwarts by letting a Basilisk roam freely through the halls." Believing that he finally had found something to which Tom had nothing to counter with, the old man's blue eyes were twinkling with happiness, satisfaction and accomplishment.

Tom had to say that this accusation was much harder to counter than the previous ones. There was the incident with the Dementors which nearly killed Potter in his third year. But the blame laid more with the Ministry than with the old fool. Which reminded him...

"Wasn't it three, or in your case two, years ago that you let a pink toad freely roam through Hogwarts, endangering students and teachers alike?" he asked. As far as he was concerned, Dolores Umbridge counted as a creature as she was even less human than he.

"You stole Hufflepuff's cup from Mrs Smith," Albus pointed out, not able to come up with a better crime after Tom found a comeback to the Basilisk.

"Didn't you in turn steal the Gaunt's ring from me?" Tom asked, inspecting his nails in boredom.

"I didn't steal it. I just found it lying in an abandoned house," Dumbledore uselessly tried to defend his action.

"And there were no wards in place to keep stealing people like you out of it," Tom pointed out offhandedly.

"And Gringotts doesn't have wards to keep burglars away?" Dumbledore countered, referring to Tom's break in in 1991.

"They have," Tom admitted with a smirk, cleaning his fingernails. "But apparently they were too powerful for you, so you had to send Potter to do the dirty work for you." Tom's smirk grew when he saw Albus' bewildered face.

"You forced Harry into competing in the Triwizard tournament," Dumbledore stated. He was starting to run out of accusing things to say.

"And you helped plan the thing in the first place. Without you, Barty would never have gotten the opportunity to trick the goblet into choosing Potter as a champion," was Tom's answer. He even went so far as to give Albus a mocking 'Thank you'-bow.

"You possess people," Dumbledore accused, referring to Quirrell.

"You meddle with time," was Tom's answer, remembering the story Severus had told him about how Sirius Black had escaped with the help of a time-turner.

"That's something completely different," Albus argued.

As amusing as it was to listen to the two of them arguing back and forth with Tom throwing every argument back at the older wizard, the spirit still had a job to do and other ghosts to place. Besides, Albus' accusations were getting boring and their argument was starting to turn childish. Therefore, she thought that it was time to stop their little 'talk'.

"Thank you for your well-founded argumentation, Albus" the spirit said in a tone that made it clear that she didn't want either of them to interrupt her.

"As you two have so nicely pointed out, the crimes you both have committed during your lives only leaves me with one option. I'll send the both of you straight to Hell. Have a nice stay," she said with a friendly smile and with that both ghosts were instantly transported to their newly assigned place in the afterlife. Though, luckily for the other occupants of Hell, they were placed at different ends of Hell, otherwise they wouldn't stop arguing until the end of eternity.

* * *

**AN2:** I hope you enjoyed this little drabble and had a laugh or two. If I forget an important point in their argument, feel free to leave me a review.


	2. Make a Heaven of Hell

****M****ake a ****H****eaven of ****H****ell****

**Disclaimer: **see previous chapter

**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore's good intentions got him and Voldemort send to Hell. And now, three centuries later Voldemort is working as an advocate. Or: "How Tom Riddle made himself a Heaven of Hell"-A drabble.

**W****arning:** Besides the title there are a few Milton quotes in this drabble. Dumbledore bashing will be in the next drabble.

**AN: **I am currently re-watching the Harry Potter films and the scene at the end of PS where Dumbledore steals a Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Bean from Harry inspired me to write another short drabble. With a second one following once I finish watching all 8 movies.

****-~-~- ****M****ake a ****H****eaven of ****H****ell**** -~-~-** **

**-~-~-by Still****W****aters****A****re****D****eep-~-~-**

"_What though the field be lost?  
All is not lost; the unconquerable Will,  
And study of revenge, immortal hate,  
And courage never to submit or yield:  
And what is else not to be overcome?"_

_Paradise Lost, J. Milton_

****-~-~- M****ake a ****H****eaven of ****H****ell**** -~-~-** **

As much as Tom Marvolo Riddle disliked Muggles, he could not deny that during the last three centuries he developed a special liking to John Milton's Paradise Lost. When he read the book for the first time out of sheer boredom, he stumbled over more than one passage in Satan's long monologues that agreed with his own ideals and believes.

_And to think that I have the old fool to thank for my position,_ he thought, remembering how he received his current position of power.

He'd just rather easily thrown back every argument Dumbledore had brought forth when the female spirit condemned him to Hell and he was force-Apparatedto another place in the afterlife.

"Name?" a male spirit asked him.

"Tom Riddle," he answered as he took in the room with its stone benches and green-yellow lights.

"Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle?" the spirit ask for clarification.

"Yes," Tom answered, getting annoyed.

Searching around on his desk, the spirit finally found the scroll with Tom's name on it. "Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly, opened the bindings and began to read through the scroll.

"The deeds of yours that were collected at the entrance already earned you five century long stay here in Hell. And I wouldn't be surprised if there are more crimes you have to pay for that are not listed here," the spirit stated. "However, like anyone who comes here you have the chance to do penance for all of your crimes. But I have to warn you. Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light."

"And what if I do not want to?" Tom asked, raising a brow, his lips forming into a smirk. He did not regret what he did and saw no need to repent for them.

The spirit smiled. "If you decide against penitence, then you'll stay here for the rest of time, with no chance of ever seeing paradise or going to the next great adventure."

"And what does staying here entail?" Tom asked, not interested in either paradise or the next great adventure.

"You would receive a room and, of course, an occupation. No place for the idles here."

Interested, Riddle asked, "And what occupation would I receive?"

"Let me see..." the spirit said and once again consulted the scroll in his hands. "You are far to impatience to become one of the overseers. But if the little note here is correct, you would be a good advocate candidate. The way you handled Mr Dumbledore certainly speaks in your favour. So Mr Riddle, now that you know your options what is your decision? Will you do penance for your crimes to receive your pass out of Hell?"

"I'll rather become an advocate," Riddle answered.

"Are you sure?" the spirit asked. "Once denied, you will never again receive the offer for penitence."

"Oh, I'm quite sure, I assure you."

"Then so it shall be," the spirit said. "You'll be introduced to your new task tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your new room." And with that, he was once again force-Apparated to what had been his room for the last three centuries. And not for one day had he regretted his decision against penance.

_Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven,_ he thought with a smile on his face as he left his room to visit his clients of the day. Oh, how he loved to visit the fools that had chosen the way of redemption, condemning themselves to years, if not centuries of agony and pain just for the chance of entering Heaven. He enjoyed to stand there, watching as they were tormented for their crimes, unable to escape while he was spared from even feeling the slightest discomfort and walked around as he pleased as long as he did his daily task. And what an enjoyable task it was.

As an advocate, it was his responsibility to visit the penitents when their time of penitence was nearly done. He was to read out all the crimes that were listed during their placement in Hell at the entrance desk, to tell them how much penitence time these crimes demanded and to state how much of it they already served. He loved to see how their eyes lighten up with hope and joy when they realised that they served nearly all of their sentence.

And every time, he would put on his prettiest smile and inform them that they nearly served their time for all the crimes they committed that sentenced them to Hell, confirming the penitents thoughts. Even without using his Legilimency skills, he knew that nearly all of them believed that he was there to tell them that they would be realised from their torment early for their good conduct.

But how wrong they were. His task was not to shorten their time of redemption. On the contrary, his job was to lengthen their time of anguish. Mockingly he would compliment them for how well they have atoned so far and then add, "I'm confident that you'll bear the price for the crimes that were not taken into account at your entrance with the same endurance and passion. So let's see what crimes you still have to atone..."

With that, Tom would list every little crime he saw the penitents having committed during their lives, getting high on how fast heir hope turned to despair and horror. He even twisted some events just to give them another three days of suffering before he finally announced the final verdict for them. And sometimes, he amused himself by deliberately holding back some of their crimes, just to revisit them later and once again see the despair overcome them when they learned that they were far away from their pass to Heaven.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, he would tell them his typical "Farewell Hope, and with Hope farewell Fear," turn around and walk away from them as their torment went on for another decade or century. Oh how he enjoyed his new job.

Going to his assigned box, he took out the scrolls for today and was very gleeful when he saw who his one and only client of the day would be: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Never can true reconcilement grow where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep," he quoted Milton as he made his way to the part of Hell where the scroll said Dumbledore was currently residing. He could not wait to have the old fools whole life laid out for his pursue, free to find any little crime he could see. _Oh, yes, today will be a very, very good day._

****-~-~- M****ake a ****H****eaven of ****H****ell**** -~-~-** **

**AN2:** The next drabble is called "A Hell of Heaven" and will be centred on Albus Dumbledore. It should be posted sometime after Easter.


End file.
